My Remedy
by Neko Hoshi Hime Okami
Summary: She wanted to help Naruto forget Sakura until she found the Akatsuki showing up at the dance club. Now she's dancing with the enemy. AU. Sakura Bashing. ItaxOc


My Remedy (ItaxOc)

A/N: Inspired by Remedy by Little Boots. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Her shoulder length dark chocolate colored hair was swinging around as her pink eyes were closed. Her body swung with the music as it played loudly around her.

Others joined in as she bumped into a few.

With a sigh, she walked out of the crowd to sit down at a table where Uzumaki Naruto was sitting at, sipping at his rum.

"Naru, why won't you dance?" She asked loudly with a little playful smirk on her pale skinned face.

"Because I can't dance!" He yelled back only to hit his head on the table with a thud.

Shaking her head, she tried to ignore her friend. Taking a swig of her sex on the beach, she patted him on the head lightly. "Take care Naru!"

He gave her thumbs up, causing a smirk to take her lips as she walked away from the twenty two year old male.

The music dimmed down to nothing with everyone else falling silent as she walked back onto the dance floor. Looking around, nothing was out of the normal for her until she caught sight of the door. The guards, security people were slumped over someone's shoulder as others stood in something casual. In the lone woman's case, she was dressed in something that could have been scandalous.

Her body was defined by the tight aqua top that had netted sleeves. Her skirt was ripped with one long rip going up her thigh. Her bluish purple hair was cut to shoulder length with a paper flower of some kind in it. Her eyes seemed like a haunting kind with the way they were a brownish orange.

The others were male with buttoned down shirts that had most of buttons undone. The pants were looking like slacks or something. Maybe they were jeans.

"Well this is unnerving." She muttered as she walked back to her sulking friend to take a drink from the drink she ordered. "Do you know any of those people Naru?"

He looked up and over to the door. "How should I know! I'm too fucking depressed right now!"

"Naru, the music's not going so there's no need to yell." She explained, sitting down on the table.

He cursed at himself with a blush coloring his tanned cheeks. He gulped down the rest of his drink. "I hate my life. Can't I just go home now Yumi?"

"Not yet. You need to get over that bitchy slut Sakura. Tomorrow I'll go take care of her personally." Yumi smirked in a sadistic way as she got off the table. Patting his blond head, she spoke, "I'll be right back. I wanna go dance some more."

He nodded and slumped in his seat. Muttering to himself, he started sucking on the ice in the glass until the waitress came around with more drinks.

Yumi got back onto the dance floor that had Dream a Dream by Toybox playing. With a smirk, she watched the newcomers sit down in a booth with their gaze trained on the dance floor. By the time the song was done, Funhouse remix by P!nk was on.

Closing her eyes, she started to dance in a way that a professional dancer could. Guess there was some pros for being a kunoichi.

By the end of the song, she turned to get another drink of her alcoholic beverage, only to run into a pale chest that scared her a bit.

"Excuse me." She said as she tried to get around the man. Looking up a little, her attention was caught by the blood red eyes that had black in them. His bangs hung lazily at the sides of his face as he looked down at her.

"Do you come here a lot?" He asked when he should have introduced himself.

With a glare in her eyes, she walked away from him, not even wanting to answer his question. Getting back to Naruto, she noticed he was half way drunk with the way he was looking around and acting like a maniac. With a smirk, she ordered another round of sex on the beach and rum for the two of them.

"Soooo, did you meet anyone?" Naruto slurred as he leaned in.

"No Naru. I'm only coming here to help you get rid of the memory of that pink slut." She answered as she sat down in the chair. Looking over, she tried to ignore the stare she was getting from the mysterious man.

"Are ya sure Yumi-chan? I mean I think there's someone checking you out girl." Naruto asked in that drunken way. With a fox smile on his face, he got out of his seat and walked over to the man that was looking at them.

You idiot, she screamed in her mind. It just dawned on her who the man and the others were. The eyes that was bicolor with the creases on his face. The ebony hair that was in a ponytail besides his bangs. It was Uchiha Itachi.

Looking over at the booth, she noticed the others staring at her friend now. It was the Akatsuki damn it. Taking a breath, she got up from her seat and walked over to her friend brisk fully.

"Naru, get away from him. Now." She ordered, glaring at the man.

Naruto looked at her and walked back to the seat they had.

Itachi, he had a smirk on his lips in a way that told her he thought he was victorious in something.

Ignoring the ogling she was getting, she started walking away from the Uchiha only to feel a tug on her wrist, stopping her in her tracks. Glaring at him, Alejandro by Lady Gaga started playing through the speakers.

"Let go of me." She hissed loudly, showing her teeth in a way a cat would.

"If I don't?" He asked in that not caring tone all Uchiha had.

"I'll make you pay personally." She growled as she jerked her wrist out of his grasp. She walked away from the man and back to her seat. Taking in the sight of Naruto, he was sobering up all of the sudden.

"So why are they here?" He asked, looking over at her then to them.

"I don't know Naru. It seems like they found out we were coming here. Hell, I don't know." She muttered with the glass to her lips before she took a swig.

He nodded and continued watching them. It had to be Kyuubi's doing, she thought as she kept her stare on her blue eyed friend.

Finishing the drink, she got up off the seat and onto the dance floor as 2012 by Jay Sean featuring Nicki Minaj was ending. As she tried to ignore the staring the Uchiha was doing, she bit down on her lip as True Heart by Tackey and Tsubasa came on. Like any other single person, she was dancing with anybody that she could.

By the end of the song, she looked up to see the man still staring at her.

"Well are you going to dance with me or what?" He whispered into her ear, as Tonight by Enrique Iglesias started to play.

"Why should I dance with a criminal?" She asked.

"Because, you're single, I'm single. Singles always dance together and hope to hook up for a night if not longer." He whispered huskily into her ear, causing goose bumps to cover her skin.

"Only once, you hear me Uchiha Itachi." She replied in a growl. Turning her gaze on his friends, they stared at them with interest, almost waiting to see what will happen.

When Remedy by Little Boots came on, the lone woman came on the dance floor and lined up with the others. In fluid movements, they copied each other's movement. At a signal from the blunette, the guys came on the floor behind the girls. Of course Itachi chose Yumi.

Taking in the husky breaths on her skin, she tried to ignore her female wants and desires as the movements got a little personal in a way at the middle of the song.

By the end of the song, she turned around to get her face full of his, taking in his scene. It smelled like musk but also mixed in with his own personal scent that she couldn't put her finger on.

"Well I think that's two times." He said, leaning in.

"Big deal." She muttered only to feel her lips be taken by the man's just as Don't Stop Believin by Journey started playing. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she enjoyed the taste that he offered. It tasted like tequila but of also beer.

"See ya later." He muttered and left with his friends.

**The Next Day. . . **

"Oh Sakura!" Yumi chimed as she held her sai tightly.

The pink haired woman opened her door only to scream out in agony.

With a sadistic smirk on her face, Yumi plunged her set of sai continuously into the medic's body, enjoying the screams she was getting from her.

"Why-why did you d-do it Yumi-chan?" Sakura sputtered with blood.

"You hurt Naru. You hurt him so much that you should pay for it with your life." Yumi smiled as she pulled a sai out only to plunge it into her throat. "Now die bitch."

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! Especially since this is a Sakura bashing oneshot also. All songs mentioned in this belongs to their respectable artists. Please review/comment to tell me if I did good or not.


End file.
